Into the Void
by matsuri-wins
Summary: A more realistic take on how the gang forced Mei's grandfather to cancel the arranged marriage with Udagawa. Matsuri uses her hacker skills to blackmail the Aihara family, cops get involved. As Matsuri's mother picks her up from the police station, Harumin is faced with an unexpected glimpse into Matsuri's torturous home life.
1. Chapter 1: Crime

A more realistic take on what happened when Yuzu and Matsuri rescued Mei from the Udagawa Mansion, and the aftermath. In order to force the Udagawas and Mei's grandfather to cancel the arranged marriage, Matsuri uses her hacker skills to dig evidence of controversial investments made by the Aihara. It works. But cops still get called, and as Matsuri's mother picks her up from the police station, Harumin is faced with an unexpected glimpse into Matsuri's torturous home life.

**Note:** in this story, Mei tells Momokino about her engagement dinner weeks before it happens, and also tells her the fiancée is Udagawa. But because Mei has not attended school since then and Yuzu has been unable to contact her in any way despite several attempts, the gang decides to intercept her at the engagement dinner instead. The events that follow are from Matsuri and Harumin's perspectives.

Chapter 1: Crime

**The night before the engagement dinner. Mizusawa household.**

_Click. Click. _

_Slurrrrp._

Matsuri's bedroom had no lights on, only the 2 big monitors and fluorescent keyboard and vertical mouse lights glowing in the dark. Late-night coding while drinking ice coffee and blasting some hypnotic techno tunes was her weekend hobby for sure, but this was a weekday. And Matsuri was exhausted tonight. _It's 3:10 already, shit...I need to wrap this up and fast_. She had been sifting through the documents captured from Aihara Academy servers since a week ago, searching for something. Something untoward, that could be used as blackmail against Mei's grandfather and all these rich people she absolutely hated.

Her goal was revenge; how dare Mei hurt Yuzu this way? Yes, she had kept quiet for months about Mei's bullshit engagement because, by the time Mei dashed from Yuzu's life, Matsuri was already going through the application process to enter Aihara Academy for high school. She was offered a full scholarship to attend the wealthy private school based on her top-notch grades and, let's face it, probably with the help of a recommendation by Mei herself. Mei had been surprised to find out Matsuri was on the gifted program at her public middle school and regularly ranked pretty high at regional math and programming Olympiads. Turns out Matsuri was brilliant and studied hard, mostly when no one was looking. So Mei encouraged her to apply to the school, as its escalator system could help the pink-haired girl get around Japan's tough university entrance exams. So Matsuri felt keeping quiet about the situation between Mei and Yuzu was best, at least at first. But now…this was just too much.

Finding out a couple of weeks ago from Momokino that Mei's fiancée was Udagawa himself, and all the details about how she broke up with Yuzu by letter, without a face to face conversation even…it enraged her. But not in an explosive way, as during the Summer camp day, when she overheard from Momokino and Shirapon that Mei had basically been two-timing Yuzu. No, this was different. Matsuri wanted Mei to pay for humiliating Yuzu like this; for using her and then discarding her like she never mattered. Yuzu was the first person to show Matsuri what friendship was like, and in Matsuri's mind, Mei's actions were threatening to destroy Yuzu's caring heart. But Matsuri would never accept living in a world where Yuzu's heart was broken into pieces…her kindness was something the girl held on to for dear life in bad moments. Moments like…_No point thinking about this right now. C'mon, focus_.

Matsuri flicked through yet another document. _Hang on_. With the document now back on the screen, she pressed her closed eyelids with one hand. Her eyes burned a bit, strained from looking at the screen for so long. Was this right? The eye-popping figure and the destination made it clear this particular rabbit hole was worth diving into. She started searching for related documents, set on solving the puzzle.

_Hah, I see…Well, I guess for every crime there is a punishment Mei-san. And looks like you are about to get yours. Just in time._


	2. Chapter 2: Swamp

**Note:** in this story, Harumin and Yuzu fooled around a few times (got each other off but didn't go all the way) at school and at Harumin's place, before Yuzu and Mei started officially dating during the school trip to Kyoto. The first time was soon after they met, when Harumin found out Yuzu had been reading Yuri manga and it was basically a dare that got out of hand. The last time was when Harumin was trying to cheer Yuzu up during the Kyoto trip, just before Yuzu and Mei patched things up. Whenever it happened, they waved the situation away like the whole thing was a joke between friends. Their former, secret habit of hooking up will be referenced in this chapter and become more important in later chapters.

Chapter 2: Swamp

**Morning of the engagement dinner**

_Clack. Clack._

To say today was not Harumin's day was an understatement. And it had barely started. As the subway train taking her to school got fuller and fuller during Tokyo's intense rush hour, she held the train hook firmly. With too much strength even. Steady, looking outside, eyes glazed over. Such was the effort of managing her increasing anxiety about all the recent news and what her friends had planned for tonight.

So it turns out Yuzu and Mei were indeed dating. Or had been, until a few months ago._ Lovers_, those were the words used by Matsuri. Harumin, of course, had suspected Mei was the person Yuzu relentlessly agonized over, and that her brief period of happiness after the trip to Kyoto last year was because either they had worked something out, or maybe Yuzu had simply gotten over it. I mean, don't we all get over these things? These are just high school crushes anyway…between horny girls at Aihara Academy. Rich girls blowing off some steam as they prepare for intense careers, or to be married off to equally rich guys. But clearly Yuzu was deeply affected by Mei breaking up with her, and now Harumin had been roped into helping the gang "save" Mei from marrying Udagawa. The implications of this entire situation made Harumin's head spin. She desperately wanted to see Yuzu in high spirits again. To have Yuzu back in her life, the _real_ Yuzu, rather than the defeated, annoyingly disciplined ghost that had taken her place for a while now.

But was Yuzu…you know, a lesbian? And Mei too? To apply these labels to people she actually knew and hung out with felt so foreign...Harumin had never thought about her own sexuality that hard, to be honest. She often crushed both on male and female celebrities, but so what? If someone was hot, that seemed alright. But to be in a relationship with another woman, to want to marry her…to literally break into her fiancee's mansion in order to convince her to not marry a guy, and stick with you instead. Gosh, what the hell was going on here? How was Yuzu so certain about all this? Maybe Mei had left her because Yuzu is a lesbian...but Mei is not?

A sudden train movement had a girl from another high school bump into Harumin, her flowery shampoo smell suddenly salient. Similar scent to a certain gyaru. Yuzu's perfumed neck, and its bitter-salty taste. How soft she felt, and her moaning voice. _Get a grip, Harumi. You two had fun. It was fun. And now it's **over**._

_Who do you think you are?_

Harumin closed her eyes. They were burning. She had been in this agitated state of mind for days now. So many questions, and yet she was self-aware enough to know that a lot of it she was unable to even verbalize. Her emotions were like a swamp, dark water circulating slowly. Never going anywhere.

Unexpectedly, a pair of arms circled around her waist from behind, forcing Harumin out of her introspections.

\- Good morning, Taniguchi-senpai! Ready for our adventure tonight?

As it turns out, Harumin had walked on auto-pilot from the subway station all the way to the gates of Aihara Academy, where Matsuri had been waiting for her. As she always did ever since she had started studying there. Matsuri never seemed to leave Harumin in peace for long, making fun of her, poking her, often outright groping her without paying any mind to constantly having her ass kicked in return. Lately, she could even make Harumin laugh. Well, at least she wasn't down all the time like Yuzu. In depressing times like this, it's best to take whatever little joy we can get. Right?


	3. Chapter 3: The Odd One Out

**Note:** in this story, Mitsuko and Maruta are not aware (yet) about the engagement dinner ordeal.

Chapter 3: The Odd One Out

**Evening of the engagement dinner, near the Udagawa Mansion**

Tonight was D Day. Shiraho had recruited 4 of her bodyguards to drive Harumin, Matsuri, Yuzu and herself in 2 separate (fancy) cars to the Udagawa Mansion, and they had parked a couple of blocks away so as not to drive any more suspicion than teenagers accompanied by suited-up men already did. As it turns out though, given how _absolutely loaded_ this neighborhood seemed, maybe seeing teenagers alongside their bodyguards wasn't a rarity at all. If Mei was indeed marrying Udagawa, it looked like she was marrying up. Yuzu had previously shown Harumin the outside of the mansion where Mei used to live with her grandfather, close to the University of Tokyo, and it definitely was much smaller than any of the places she could see around here. Maybe because the neighborhood was farther away from the central Tokyo districts, but sill…_That's old money for sure_.

The original plan was that Shiraho and the bodyguards would stay behind as back up; Yuzu, Harumin and Matsuri would go into the mansion with the excuse that they were students from the Aihara Academy who got lost in the area and ask to use the phone to call their parents to pick them up. Harumin would then pretend to talk on the phone, and Matsuri and Yuzu would ask to use the washroom and take the opportunity to look for Mei. However, just as they were about to leave the cars and march to the mansion gates, Harumin had chickened out; her face pale and hands slightly shaky for reasons she didn't quite understand. She couldn't know it at the time, but what she had said next would haunt her for the near future.

\- Yuzu…Take her with you. When it comes down to it, Matsuri will be much more useful.

Matsuri had turned sharply to look at her. Their eyes locked, blue on amber. Harumin could sense Matsuri's silent questioning. _Are you that afraid?_ Or even worse: _Are you so afraid that you'd just throw us to the wolves and hide?_. The pink-haired girl's facial expressions moved quickly from surprised to disappointed and then settled on sad understanding. Yuzu looked like nothing would get in her way tonight, and was seemingly unaffected by the change in plans. Unsurprisingly, all she could see was Mei, and she was ready to climb up those mansion walls tonight and get her girl out of there if need be. So Matsuri and Yuzu had entered the Udagawa Mansion on their own.

That had been almost 30 minutes ago. Harumin pressed her hands, moved her feet and chewed her lips anxiously, in repeated patterns. She had honestly never felt more worried in her life. She was also feeling something else, that she couldn't quite pinpoint; Matsuri's muted reaction to Harumin backing down from their plan kept flashing in the back of her mind over and over.

\- Sorry Shiraho, I'm feeling a bit stuffed inside here. I'm getting out.

Shiraho had been killing time by casually reading a novel on the passenger front seat, but also observing Harumin on the back seat discreetly. Harumin didn't like being observed, and Shiraho being so chill about this entire situation was killing _her_. _Maybe Matsuri is right, and Shiraho's family is really part of the Yakuza…How does Matsuri always figure out these things anyway?_ Matsuri had apparently also figured out where the Udagawas live, the time of the dinner, and who was going to be there, so that they could better plan on how to react to different situations. Both Shiraho and the younger girl had even come to the area earlier in the week to fish for information. As far as Harumin could tell, the pair had turned this entire "rescue operation" into some kind of game and were seemingly having fun with it. Heck, maybe this was Shiraho's_ line of business_. But Harumin was not having fun. No. In fact, Harumin was freaking the hell out.

After a few minutes, Shiraho got out of the car and stood beside Harumin, both leaning against it. Harumin didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. The reality is that Shiraho was Yuzu's friend, and they had never talked much without the blonde girl being around. In a way though, wasn't that the case for everyone from school that Harumin hung out with? She didn't really have friends outside of the circle that Yuzu had gathered around herself. Harumin had started at the private school just a few months before Yuzu, and found it difficult to fit in, unlike Mitsuko. The Taniguchis were not really _old money._ They were not like most of the families sending their daughters to the Aihara Academy, which all seemed to know each other and had a lot in common. Yes, they owned a successful network of health clinics in Hokkaido, but it was a first-generation thing. No tradition. Mitsuko, with her authoritarian air and perfect grades and athletics, of course, soon gained the admiration of all the perfect (on paper) Aihara damsels. Harumin, on the other hand…she found the environment at school suffocating and was clearly the odd one out. In comparison, Yuzu's carefree personality had helped the blondie adapt much faster.

A sweet, herbal smell hit Harumin suddenly. She noticed Shiraho got a piece of rolled paper out of her pocket, and placed it in between her teeth. Then she lit it up. _A…joint?! Are you serious?_. Inhaling deeply, Shiraho closed her eyes. She took another piece of rolled paper out of her pocket, and offered it to Harumin.

\- Yuzupon and Mizusawa-san have been in there for a while now. I need to calm my nerves a bit. What about you, Taniguchi-san?


	4. Chapter 4: Trial

Chapter 4: Trial

The skies went from pitch black to a deep purple, due to the full moonlight sneaking through thick, slow-moving clouds. _What a beautiful night. Strange that it's been here all along, but I can only see it now_. Harumin felt more relaxed, lighter even, after a few puffs. She had coughed to an embarrassing point on the first attempt at smoking the joint, but Shiraho had patiently instructed her on what to do.

Shiraho had this zen air about her, and Harumin found it unnerving. But maybe it was also comforting. Or maybe being comforted felt unnerving, because Harumin was usually the one comforting others…Well, she was always the one comforting Yuzu at least. Never the other way around. How lame was that?

\- Love is a strange thing, isn't it Taniguchi-san?

\- Huh…what?

\- Taniguchi-san. I was in love with Aihara Mei for a long time without realizing it. By the time I did, it was too late for me…And now I'm here, supporting Yuzupon and Aihara-san so they may find happiness. Isn't that weird?

\- …

_Yeah you bet it's weird. But it's okay I guess, because this whole night is fucking weird._

\- It seems that a part of me believes that if they succeed in living their love without the burdens of fate…I, too, can be free from my fate one day. As long as my heart is as full of passion and determination as Yuzupon's.

Shiraho's one-sided reflection was delivered with the serenity of someone mature beyond her years. What fate was she talking about? Maybe the perfect lives of Aihara girls were indeed a heavy burden to carry. Was Harumin feeling left out at school perhaps a blessing rather than a curse?

Shiraho let out a long sigh and took another drag from her joint. It dawned on Harumin that she could see her - _friend? - _for the first time tonight. Shiraho's dark green hair fell over her broad shoulders like the leaves of a lone pine tree. Harumin suddenly felt weak, the swamp waters within her again trying to find a way to flow loose, but unable to leave the dam. _Harumi…What else is right in front of you but you don't even notice?_

\- I didn't know you are so mature Shiraho-san. It figures though…

\- Ah, that's kind of you to say. You also strike me as mature, Taniguchi-san.

\- Hah, maybe I do…but I'm really not mature at all.

\- How so?

\- Well, can't you tell by now? I'm a coward who backs away from helping her friends last minute. Yeah. Looks like even Matsuri is a better person than I am.

At this, Shiraho shifted position to be face to face with Harumin. The taller girl had an expression that suggested she had just found something profoundly interesting about Harumin's words. Harumin couldn't really meet her eyes though, and chose to look into the distance.

\- I don't think you should judge yourself harshly for backing away from this. Considering the potential consequences, it's understandable.

\- …

_Wait. Consequences?_

\- But I find surprising you'd consider Mizusawa-san to be…not a good person? I thought you were close.

\- I don't mean she is a bad person. She is just…Gosh, where should I even start? Nosy. Irreverent. Unpredictable. A perv sometimes. She doesn't seem to know how to take good care of herself, so I have to keep checking on her about whether she has done simple daily things. Like buying lunch and dinner bentos during the weekdays, because her mom never seems to be around to cook…Did you know she used to just skip meals, even on exam days? So I had to be like, ok, how did you even **survive** until now?

Shiraho's eyes warmed up, her usual poker face otherwise still on.

\- It seems you are very fond of Mizusawa-san.

\- Well…no. She just…bugs me. All the time. It's not like I have a choice.

\- I see…these past couple of weeks must have been a relief for you then?

_Relief? Hell no. They were torture._

\- I…why would they have been a relief?

\- Mizusawa-san was pretty busy this entire time helping Yuzupon and I figure out what to do. She has been so focused on helping Yuzupon…I find that admirable. They seem to have a deep bond. Have they known each other for a long time?

\- W-well, yes. They are childhood friends and used to be neighbors.

\- …

\- B-but. I don't think Matsuri cares that much…? She is just having fun with all this. She is like the joker, you know? She likes to see the world burn. Going into someone's mansion and "stealing the bride" is probably like a real-life video game for her.

Harumin's chest tightened a bit. This seemed a lot like she was simply talking shit behind Matsuri's back. Taking her frustrations out on the pink-haired girl because she was an easy target. Payback. But what had Matsuri done wrong?

\- I must say that was not my impression at all, Taniguchi-san. From what I gathered these days as we were planning, Mizusawa-san's main motivation is to see Yuzupon happy again. Maybe she is like me, in that Yuzupon and Aihara-san being together gives her hopes about her own future?

\- Well. You know what? If she cares that much about those two, and they give her _hope _or whatever, she should just go bother them and stop trying to get under my skin all the time.

The words were spoken like they had a life of their own. _Checkmate._

Shiraho's eyes gleamed with a certain light. Harumin knew right there and then that the taller girl had just gained the insight she had been looking for, perhaps from the start of this conversation.

\- Look, Shiraho, that doesn't mean-

Cop sirens blasted through their conversation all of a sudden. Three cop cars went straight to the Udagawa Mansion. Shiraho pushed Harumin into her own car, and the bodyguards drove away discreetly but fast.

\- Gosh, what's going on?

\- We can't stay around or it will seem suspicious. But please call Mizusawa-san.

Matsuri wouldn't pick up the phone. Harumin's heart was beating up wildly against her ribcage, her hands back to shaking. Suddenly, her phone rang. Yuzu's number. She turned on the speaker so Shiraho could also listen.

\- Yuzucchi, what the hell is going on? There are cops in front of the mansion!

\- Yuzupon, what's the situation like there?

Yuzu's voice was shaky and it was obvious she was crying. She talked very fast.

\- I-it didn't work out, I mean…I d-don't know how this happened…We went inside, and M-Matsuri tried to distract this old lady who received us at the door, and I started looking for Mei…b-but I ended up at this dining room and everyone was there…Grandpa, Udagawa, Mei, everyone…Mei started crying and t-telling me to leave…Grandpa and Udagawa's dad got really upset and-

\- Yuzucchi.

\- I'm sure Mei doesn't want the wedding, b-but these people are scary, I d-don't know-

\- Yuzucchi. **Yuzu.**

\- Y-yeah?

\- Where is Matsuri?

\- S-she…when they told their security crew to kick us out…M-Matsuri, she had a knife and took Mei hostage.

Harumin's vision blurred. Then she furiously rolled down the car window, and started throwing up.


	5. Chapter 5: Mental Coldline

Chapter 5: Mental Coldline

**Todoroki Police Station, after the engagement dinner. 02:30am**

Matsuri was lying down on the overnight cell's lower bunk bed, her arms and legs spread out like a starfish, a dazed look in her eyes. Luckily there was no one else in the cell tonight, probably because Todoroki wasn't really an area where crime happened often. The Aiharas had bailed Matsuri out earlier, so she didn't need to wear prison clothes during the mandatory overnight prison stay, and was still on her uniform. But Mei had kindly asked the pink-haired girl to wear her oversized hoodie zipped up at all times, including when leaving prison in the morning. Her intention was to protect the Aihara Academy's reputation during this _crisis situation_ (her words). Of course. Mei was an expert at saving face at all costs.

_I wonder how much Mei and her grandfather will have to pay these cops and the Udagawas to not turn this engagement shitshow into a freaky media scandal._

If any reporter were to ever ask Matsuri whether she regretted her actions earlier this evening, she would cast her gaze down and nod yes. Maybe even tear up a little for effect. And she would be _lying._

The hunter knife she had used to take Mei hostage had been purchased for the occasion from a back alley shop at Kabukicho. Matsuri figured it was unlikely she would have to use it, unless the _rich bastards_ were too hard to reason with and she wasn't able to find anything incriminating from the financial documents stolen from the Aihara Academy servers. She had toyed in her mind with the idea of maybe threatening Mei with the knife though, in case it turned out the purple-eyed girl wasn't being forced to marry Udagawa after all. Who knows, maybe she was going along with the bullshit engagement just fine. Maybe she had been getting off on hurting Yuzu all this time. From what she knew of Mei, that wouldn't necessarily be surprising. More like… very disappointing.

But no. Mei wasn't fine. Matsuri was sure of it the moment she entered the dining room and saw Mei's fixed gaze on Yuzu, both ignoring the loud angry voices all around them. It was hard to describe it even now: but Matsuri could sense at that moment Mei saw Yuzu not as her stepsister or merely her ex-girlfriend who she still had feelings for, but more like how you would see a flashlight pointing at you after you have been lost for months within the depths of a cold, silent cave. The light that woke Mei back up to life. Just in time.

Matsuri felt a wave of relief and affection for Mei then, knowing that whatever was coming next, it would be justified. Mei was going home with Yuzu tonight, and she was going to make sure of it.

The pink-haired girl silently observed as Yuzu tried to convey her feelings for Mei to the Aihara patriarch; if his irregular breathing and distorted expression were any indication, it wasn't working. Yes…he was about to lose it at any moment. Mei herself was standing up, frozen by the enormous, white-granite dinner table. Head down, black bangs hiding her shut eyes after her grandfather ordered her to not get involved. Udagawa was talking to his father, his hand firmly holding the old man's shoulder as if to prevent him from making the situation even worse. Matsuri was barely moving so as not to attract attention to herself. She was waiting for something, a window of opportunity. Waiting for the right moment-

\- Grandfather, please! I do love Yuzu. I don't want the wedding. I-

_Slap._

The dull sound of Mei's grandfather hitting her left cheek was it. Matsuri's senses went into sharp focus. It was like slow-motion: Mei falling to the floor, Yuzu rushing to help but held by a security guard as Udagawa's father shouted orders to _get_ _these two delinquents out, right now._ Matsuri took the knife out from her backpack and crouched down by Mei's side in a single swift motion, pressing the sharp, polished blade right to her jugular.

_"Trust me", _Matsuri whispered, planting a kiss to Mei's reddening cheek. _Just this once_. She then turned to the men around her, a small smile forming on her lips at the rush of seeing their shocked faces.

\- Yuzu is not a delinquent, she is here because she loves Mei. But **I** am the delinquent who will slit her throat if we don't negotiate.


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

Chapter 6: Punishment

**After the engagement dinner, just before midnight**

Harumin looked wistfully outside the car window as rain blanketed central Tokyo. The city's neon lights reflected onto her eyes, flickering on and off as the car she shared with Shiraho was driven back from Todoroki to her grandmother's house.

The world felt oddly monochrome. Harumin hadn't thrown up a second time, but she was still nauseous. Shiraho had been helpfully silent about it, offering napkins and a small smile that said _Don't worry, _t_his will be our secret_. They had driven around Todoroki for a couple of hours, waiting for Yuzu to call again and provide additional news. All they knew so far is that apparently Matsuri had taken Mei hostage using a knife, and then demanded Mei and Yuzu's grandfather to go into a room to negotiate, all while the Udagawas, Yuzu and other dinner invitees awaited outside. Eventually, someone called the cops, and everyone present at the dinner had to go to the police station.

_What were you thinking, Matsuri…_

Matsuri. Just this morning, she was the little troll who bugged Harumin every day, popping up uninvited and sticking to the older girl like she was the most fascinating person in the universe. Matsuri didn't seem to have a problem outright saying that to her face, actually, much to Harumin's exasperation. Her incessant, outrageous teasing - _flirting? - _was becoming harder to ignore lately, and Harumin found herself with Matsuri constantly in the back of her mind. More and more, those thoughts had this tinge of _warm irritation_ to them. Damn it. Did she want to be trolled by Matsuri, now? _No…that's just crazy._

But truth be told, Harumin still had her guard up. How not to have mixed feelings about this girl? When they first met she had often felt anxious around Matsuri, sensing something off about her. Perhaps even dangerous. At the time, Matsuri had very obviously been putting up a certain act, trying to be all smooth and more mature than she really was, while at the same time oozing insecurity and a kind of malice. A shield, or that's what Harumin concluded. Slowly though, Matsuri seemed to relax and behave more _normal. _Harumin figured the girl's initial behavior had been indeed an act, and the real Matsuri was the ridiculously smart, harmless troll she had gotten used to. _But what if she is just pretending all this time? Who takes a knife and threatens people? This doesn't make any sense…_

At this point, Harumin's mind was going in circles.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

In what seemed like an eternity later, Yuzu finally called. Harumin picked up the call and turned on the live voice again so Shiraho could listen in. She stared blankly at the phone, dreading whatever Yuzu might say next. Shiraho asked the question first.

"Yuzupon. Is…Matsuri getting arrested?"

"Oh gosh, NO! No, she isn't…I will have to tell you the details later because there are a lot of people here right now…But Mei, Grandpa and the Udagawas decided to not press charges against Matsuri! She had, mmm…according to Mei, she had some kind of…_leverage_? Like some documents, and that convinced Grandpa to back off!"

"Oh my, that's…so smart. I didn't know she had such skills. I'm so glad." Shiraho's eyes were shining. _Now that's an interesting development. Maybe Matsuri would be interested in becoming part of the family?_

"I think the Udagawas had to be convinced though, the conversation took so long. But the Manager is on our side! He told me he isn't upset, just that Mei and I should have trusted him and told him about all this before…I guess his father is pretty pissed off at him…"

"So what happens now? Are you all going home, do you need a ride? I asked my drivers to take Harumin home, but after dropping her off we can go back to Todoroki and pick you all up."

"No, it's ok Shirapon. My mom is picking Mei and me up! Matsuri asked Grandpa to have Mei come back with me. Well, that was part of the _negotiation_ from what Mei told me… Mom was crying on the phone when she talked to Mei too…Gosh, this all seems surreal. Matsuri acted crazy, but…if she didn't…you know, if she didn't risk it all, we just- "

Harumin and Shiraho could hear Yuzu choking up in tears. _"Yuzu, it's okay. It will be okay now." _Mei's low voice whispered softly in the background. She seemed to be hugging Yuzu.

"Yuzupon, could we talk to Mei for a moment?"

"S-sure.."

"Hello?" Mei said, with an uncertain tone. The tone of someone who is afraid of being judged.

"Mei…I'm glad you are alright. I hope our rescue mission wasn't too troublesome…I take it you are happy to return home?"

"I…Shiraho, I'm happier than words can describe. Thank you, for everything. I'm not sure yet how my conversation with Mom, Dad and my Grandfather will go…but at least for now that can all wait." Shiraho smiled, relief written all over her face.

"P-prez…I mean, Mei…Is Matsuri also going back home?", Harumin finally asked.

"Long time no talk, Taniguchi-san. Unfortunately, Matsuri is spending the night here at the police station. It's a mandatory procedure, but there are no charges against her. She will be released tomorrow morning at 8."

"I see. Okay." Harumin's voice was faint. She didn't know how to process all this information, to be honest.

"Taniguchi-san. Matsuri, she…wasn't sure whether she was going to be arrested or not when the police arrived. So she asked me to relay a message to you. You might want to hear it privately."

Harumin pressed hard on her cellphone, a knot forming on her stomach. The now-familiar nausea was back.

_You can think of me as the bad guy, if it helps you feel better._


	7. Chapter 7: The Masks We Wear

Chapter 7: The Masks We Wear

Shiharo dropped Harumin off at home with a short good night, visibly puzzled at the younger girl's reaction to Matsuri's private message. Whatever was going on between Harumin and Matsuri was, of course, none of her business; but to see Harumin clearly so…_void _was seriously disturbing.

Harumin fumbled with her keys as even holding the keychain, cute colourful decorations and all, seemed too exhausting all of a sudden. Grandma was for sure asleep already, while Mitsuko was probably home and studying (hiding?) in her bedroom as usual. She had lied to them about tonight, saying she would be sleeping at Yuzu's…maybe telling them Yuzu and her had a bit of a fight would be enough of an excuse? Her mind wandered for a moment.

As she finally opened the door to her grandma's house, the scene that awaited her felt like a sucker punch.

"What the _actual fuck_, Mitsuko!?"

Mitsuko and Maruta were on the sofa, Mitsuko sitting on top of the younger girl. TV on pretty loud, in an obvious attempt to muffle any sounds that could potentially wake up grandma. Mitsuko was like a deer in headlights. A child caught with her lips full of chocolate, right after stealing from the forbidden cookie jar.

A moment of silence as the sisters stared at each other.

Then another.

And another. Then. A tiny movement from Mitsuko.

"Haru-"

Harumin dashed at near lightspeed to her bedroom, locking the door on impulse and sliding down against it, down to her knees. The whole world felt like it was coming in and out of focus, dizziness taking over, a surge in anxiety making her stomach tight. She couldn't deal with it all. It was just too much to process. Who were these people in her life? Yuzu, Mei, Matsuri, now even _her own goddamned sister_. Did she know them at all? Or only thought she did? What, was Mitsuko a lesbian now? Had she always been?

Was she also a _psycho like Matsuri? _Maybe Matsuri was also a lesbian, just like Yuzu, Mei. Fuck, even Shiraho, who had literally just told her she had been in love with Mei. Was that it then? Surrounded by psycho lesbians?

The disjointed questions rapidly gained a tinge of dark humor mixed with despair. Harumin vaguely heard Mitsuko knocking on her door but didn't dare to respond. Once the storm subsided, she threw herself on her bed, face down. Her pillow smelled fresh. Laundry detergent. As she closed her burning eyes, her mind became eerily silent. A single last question before sleep took over.

_Who do you think you are?_


End file.
